


Không người khu

by Tami



Category: Hạo Lỗi
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tami/pseuds/Tami
Summary: crushtheworldPhong cách tương đối hắc ám, khả năng khiến cho không khoẻTam quan bất chínhSong song thế giớiChuyện xưa tình tiết không bay lên nhân vật





	Không người khu

Không người khu ( một ) ốc đức nhạc ✖️ lộ tiểu bắc

  
Ban đêm phong ô ô mà thổi, như là có người ở thấp giọng khóc thút thít, một chiếc dơ hề hề màu đen Santana ở đen nhánh đường cái thượng bay vọt qua đi, tiếng còi vang lên, ngay sau đó là chói tai tiếng thắng xe  
Lúc này đã là đêm khuya 2 điểm, trực đêm giao cảnh ngáp một cái, híp mắt ngắm liếc mắt một cái người trong xe, một cái mặt lộ vẻ mệt mỏi trung niên tài xế, đạm nhiên mà duỗi tay đem mấy người chứng kiện cùng nhau đệ ra tới, ghế phụ còn ngồi một cái nùng trang diễm mạt nữ nhân, mắt trang đã hoa một nửa, trong tay kẹp yên, giương mắt ngắm liếc mắt một cái ngoài cửa sổ cảnh sát, búng búng khói bụi, nhăn lại mi một bức không kiên nhẫn bộ dáng, tiếp theo mắt nhìn phía trước, thô nước hoa vị phiêu mãn toàn bộ thùng xe, mặt sau còn có một cái nằm nghiêng tuổi trẻ nam nhân, híp mắt ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua bên ngoài, lại nằm trở về, một bức râu ria xồm xàm bộ dáng, vài người thoạt nhìn đều phong trần mệt mỏi  
Giao cảnh đại khái nhìn quét liếc mắt một cái trong xe đồ vật, đem giấy chứng nhận đệ trở về  
“Mục đích địa?”  
“H thị”

Lộ tiểu bắc từ hôn mê trung tỉnh lại, trước mắt là một mảnh đen nhánh, cái gì đều nhìn không thấy, đôi tay bị trói tay sau lưng ở sau lưng, hơi chút hoạt động một chút lặc ngân chỗ liền truyền đến từng trận đau đớn, hai chân như cũ là chết lặng không hề hay biết  
Lộ tiểu bắc có thể cảm thấy chính mình bị nghiêng người hoành đặt ở chỗ nào đó, phi thường hẹp hòi, không thể động đậy, miệng cũng bị gắt gao phong bế, mơ hồ có thể nghe được chung quanh tiếng vang, nhưng là nghe được một chút cũng không rõ ràng, phía dưới rầm rập chấn động thanh như là ở trong xe

Tuổi trẻ cảnh sát đang muốn cho đi, trên tay thông tin nghi nhấp nhoáng đèn đỏ, ấn hạ cái nút  
［ phụ cận thành thị thêm nữa dân cư mất tích án, không người khu quan khẩu chú ý nghiêm khắc thẩm tra, gặp được đặc thù tình huống lập tức đăng báo ］  
Bên trong xe nữ nhân sau khi nghe được khẩn trương nhìn lướt qua giao cảnh, vừa vặn cùng người tầm mắt đụng phải vừa vặn, cuống quít ném ra đầu  
Cảnh sát sờ sờ bên hông vũ khí  
“Phiền toái các vị phối hợp một chút, ta muốn kiểm tra một chút cốp xe”  
Mở ra cốp xe, phóng mấy giường chăn tử cùng một cái gấp xe lăn, tắc đến tràn đầy  
Giao cảnh nhìn thoáng qua xe lăn, nghĩ đến hậu tòa hoành nằm nam nhân, trong lòng hiểu rõ  
Lại cẩn thận tìm kiếm một chút, không có phát hiện khả nghi vật phẩm  
“Phía trước chính là không người khu, tiểu tâm không cần mệt nhọc điều khiển”  
“Ai, tốt, vất vả đồng chí”  
Trung niên tài xế tiếp nhận giấy chứng nhận, ôn hòa về phía giao cảnh nói lời cảm tạ, dẫm lên chân ga sử ra kiểm tra trạm

Xe nhanh chóng cách rời kiểm tra trạm một khoảng cách, hậu tòa nam nhân đột nhiên ngồi đứng dậy  
“Con mẹ nó, ngươi cái xú đàn bà vừa rồi loạn ngó cái gì đâu”  
Nữ nhân không kiên nhẫn mà đem yên ấn ở cửa sổ xe thượng  
“Rống cái rắm a, không có việc gì là đến nơi, chạy nhanh lại đánh một lần điện thoại, đừng mẹ nó làm nửa ngày ném đá trên sông”

  
“Tiên sinh, ảnh chụp đã cho ngài xem qua, ngài là chúng ta lão người mua, chúng ta như thế nào sẽ trá ngài đâu, ngài xem lần này hóa xác thật phi thường cực phẩm....”  
“Là là là, chúng ta lúc trước mục tiêu vốn dĩ cũng không phải cái này người què, xuất hiện một chút vấn đề nhỏ, nhưng là ngài xem cái này người què xác thật tư sắc cũng không tồi”  
“Là, tính chúng ta sai lầm, cho ngài tới cái chiết khấu thế nào”  
“Đừng a, ngài......”  
Đối diện gián đoạn trò chuyện, nam nhân trầm khuôn mặt mắng một tiếng, khí đá đá dưới chân vị trí  
“Chết người què”  
Lộ tiểu bắc cảm thấy cách phong bế không gian truyền đến từng trận gõ tiếng vang, thân thể sợ hãi mà rụt lên

Nữ nhân nhìn ngoài cửa sổ thở dài  
“Kia có thể làm sao bây giờ đâu”  
Thùng xe nội lâm vào trầm mặc, lái xe trung niên nam nhân nhìn lướt qua hậu tòa nam nhân dưới thân ngồi địa phương  
“Trước ném tới nơi đó đi”

Thời gian dài, hẹp hòi không gian càng thêm thiếu Oxy, lộ tiểu bắc ở một đường lo lắng hãi hùng trung mỏi mệt đã ngủ  
Tới rồi mục đích địa, xe ngừng lại, nam nhân đem xe hậu tòa chỗ ngồi mở ra, đem người từ ám cách xách ra tới, kháng trên vai thượng  
Một lát sau, lộ tiểu bắc bị ném ở lạnh băng trên sàn nhà, khái làn da từng trận đau đớn lên  
“Trước làm hắn ngốc tại này, tìm được thích hợp người mua lại nói”  
Nữ nhân dẫm lên giày cao gót vội vã đi tới, bén nhọn thanh âm vang lên  
“Dựa vào cái gì phóng ta này, ta nhưng không có tiền nuôi sống hắn a”  
“Nói nhảm cái gì, vậy làm hắn giúp ngươi bán, đi rồi”  
“Thảo”  
Nữ nhân thấp giọng mắng một hồi, đi đến lộ tiểu bắc trước mặt, đem hắn bịt mắt miếng vải đen xả xuống dưới, trong miệng còn toái toái mà nhắc đi nhắc lại  
“Nam nhân thúi thật là không có một cái đáng tin cậy”  
Lộ tiểu bắc rốt cuộc gặp được quang, đôi mắt còn có chút không thích ứng, chớp một hồi, thấy rõ trước mắt người  
Trước mắt nữ nhân ngũ quan phi thường diễm lệ, tràn ngập phong trần vị, dày đặc mắt trang vựng khai một nửa, họa huyết sắc đỏ thẫm môi, đen dài tóc quăn sấn tái nhợt mặt, ăn mặc bó sát người màu đỏ váy hai dây, ý nhị mười phần, quanh thân còn tản ra gay mũi thấp kém nước hoa vị, sặc đến người khó chịu  
Nữ nhân duỗi tay kéo ra lộ tiểu bắc ngoài miệng băng dán, lộ tiểu bắc đau cắn chặt nha, trắng nõn trên mặt nhanh chóng hiện lên một mảnh hồng, cảnh giác mà trừng mắt trước nữ nhân  
Nữ nhân cúi đầu điểm điếu thuốc, híp mắt phun ra một ngụm khói trắng, nhìn hắn cảnh giác ánh mắt, cười mắng một tiếng  
“Thằng nhãi ranh”

Sau lại lộ tiểu bắc biết, nàng kêu vân hương  
Hắn nghe tới đến nơi đây nam nhân kêu, mỗi lần có người gõ cửa, vân hương liền đem hắn quan đến cách gian đi, trừng mắt dặn dò hắn không cần ra tiếng  
Phòng khách cùng phòng ngủ luôn là truyền đến từng trận ái muội thanh âm, hắn biết vân hương đang làm gì, phòng cách âm không tốt, hắn chỉ có thể yên lặng che lại lỗ tai, súc ở góc  
Hắn chân không có phương tiện, vài lần cảm thấy sinh lý vấn đề yêu cầu giải quyết, cũng không dám mở miệng, chính là nghẹn, vân hương phát hiện sau liền hầm hừ mà đẩy xe lăn lại đây  
“Chân què miệng không què đi, không biết kêu người?”  
Nhìn lộ tiểu bắc gắt gao nhắm miệng hồng lỗ tai bộ dáng, cười búng búng hắn chóp mũi “Tiểu quật lừa”

Vân hương trong nhà không tính rộng mở, không có cửa sổ, đen như mực, phòng khách phòng ngủ WC đều thực hẹp hòi, không có gì đồ điện, rác rưởi thường xuyên chất đầy đầy đất, cũng không xử lý, thời gian dài hương vị trọng lên, tài văn chương hừ hừ mà thu thập một đốn, còn oán trách lộ tiểu bắc là một phế nhân, chỉ biết ăn cơm không biết chính mình làm việc, sau lại lộ tiểu bắc đi học giúp nàng thu thập trong nhà, vân hương liền vừa lòng mà vỗ hắn mặt khen hắn ngoan  
Hôm nay sáng sớm vân hương sớm mà rời giường hóa trang, xách theo hai túi bánh mì đi vào phòng ngủ, ném cho lộ tiểu bắc  
“Ta đi gặp một cái quan trọng hộ khách, giữa trưa không trở lại, chính mình ăn chút bánh mì”  
Lộ tiểu bắc nhéo trong tay bánh mì, như cũ không nói một lời  
Chờ đến vân hương đi tới môn quan chỗ, đẩy cửa ra, phòng ngủ nội mới vang lên hắn dễ nghe thanh âm  
“Chú ý an toàn”  
Vân hương cười đóng cửa lại  
“Thằng nhãi ranh”

  
Vân hương không có khóa cửa  
Lộ tiểu bắc lao lực mà chính mình hoa bánh xe, một chút một chút mà tới gần môn, trái tim cuồng táo mà như là muốn nhảy ra ngực  
Đi ra ngoài trong nháy mắt, sáng ngời ánh sáng kích thích hai mắt, tầm nhìn trong nháy mắt trống trải lên  
Nơi này đường phố hỗn độn đan xen, thực dễ dàng lạc đường, mỗi con phố đều là u ám, đường xi măng thượng tích từng khối từng khối thủy than, lộ tiểu bắc kinh hồn táng đảm mà cúi đầu tránh đi mỗi cái lui tới người tầm mắt, bọn họ rất ít có quần áo sạch sẽ, rất nhiều người quần áo tả tơi mà ngồi ở cửa, mặt xám mày tro, hốc mắt thật sâu ao hãm, trầm mặc mà nhìn chằm chằm hắn  
Lộ tiểu bắc đột nhiên có chút hối hận ra tới, cố nén sợ hãi tận lực làm được mặt vô biểu tình, tay lại ngăn không được run rẩy  
Đi ngang qua rất nhiều phòng ở đều không tính là xi măng kiến trúc, liền môn đều không có, lộ tiểu bắc thoáng nhìn bên trong có ban ngày lỏa lồ thân thể chi thể giao triền người, có run rẩy lấy châm cấp chính mình tiêm vào thứ gì người, có tê tâm liệt phế kêu đau người, không đành lòng lại xem đi xuống, lộ tiểu bắc nhanh hơn trên tay tốc độ

Nghênh diện đi tới một người đầu trọc nam nhân, khóe mắt mang theo rất sâu vết sẹo, kết vảy miệng vết thương dữ tợn ngoại phiên, ăn mặc ám sắc áo sơ mi bông, ở chung quanh người làm nổi bật trung đảo có vẻ ngăn nắp xinh đẹp, lộ tiểu bắc trực giác không tốt, muốn tránh hắn đi  
Đầu trọc duỗi tay kéo lại hắn xe lăn, híp mắt cười thấu tiến lên đây, nắm hắn cằm đánh giá  
“Là cái sinh gương mặt?”  
Lộ tiểu bắc tránh ra cái tay kia, âm thầm túm chặt cổ tay áo, trấn định mà giương mắt  
“Ta là vân hương người” lộ tiểu bắc phỏng đoán lấy vân hương cư trú điều kiện, ở chỗ này hẳn là có thanh danh, chuyện tới hiện giờ, chỉ có thể buông tay đánh cuộc một phen  
Đầu trọc trên dưới đánh giá hắn liếc mắt một cái, buông ra xe lăn  
Lộ tiểu bắc nhẹ nhàng thở ra, vừa định rời đi, lại bị túm trở về,  
Đầu trọc dữ tợn mà cười rộ lên “Tiểu ngốc tử, vân hương giữ không nổi ngươi, cùng thúc thúc đi thôi”  
Lộ tiểu bắc đột nhiên giơ tay dùng giấu ở trong tay áo dao gọt hoa quả chui vào đầu trọc ngực, đầu trọc đau kêu thảm thiết một tiếng, dùng sức đem xe lăn ném đi, lộ tiểu bắc té lăn trên đất, dao gọt hoa quả cũng ném đến một bên, lộ tiểu bắc đôi tay cùng sử dụng mà đi phía trước bò, ý đồ lại lần nữa cầm lấy đao, đầu trọc che lại ngực mắng một tiếng nương, một chân dẫm lên lộ tiểu bắc trên tay, lộ tiểu bắc đau cắn khẩn môi không cho chính mình kêu ra tiếng  
“Mẹ nó tiểu tiện loại, ngươi dám trát lão tử, tin hay không lão tử tìm một chỗ đem trên người của ngươi khí quan đều cắt cầm đi bán”

“Lão tử trước đem ngươi khí quan cắt cầm đi bán”  
Đầu trọc nghe được thanh âm còn không có phản ứng lại đây, đã bị người một chân đá phiên trên mặt đất, ninh mặt vừa định lên mắng, thấy rõ trước mắt người, lại thẳng tắp mà quỳ xuống, không ngừng đem đầu khái trên mặt đất, dần dần khái ra huyết  
“Ca! Ca, thực xin lỗi thực xin lỗi, lại cho ta điểm thời gian, lại cho ta thời gian, tiền lập tức liền gom đủ”  
Nam nhân ngồi xổm xuống, nhặt lên một bên dao gọt hoa quả, đỉnh ở đầu trọc khóe mắt vết sẹo chỗ, đầu trọc cứng đờ mà một cử động nhỏ cũng không dám  
“Ba ngày. Ta nói được thì làm được”  
“Cảm ơn ca, cảm ơn ca”  
Nam nhân mới vừa buông trong tay đao, đầu trọc hợp với khái mấy cái đầu nhanh chóng đứng dậy chạy xa  
Lộ tiểu bắc trầm mặc mà đánh giá trước mắt nam nhân, đối phương nói chuyện mang theo điểm kỳ quái khẩu âm, không giống như là nơi này người, ăn mặc liền mũ sam cùng quần jean, lưu trữ nửa lớn lên tóc, lên đỉnh đầu trát cái nắm, đen nhánh làn da mang theo thô ráp viên viên cảm, cái mũi thượng còn có nói nhợt nhạt vết sẹo, mang theo màu bạc hoa tai, ngũ quan thâm thúy, lớn lên còn rất đoan chính soái khí, tại đây rách nát địa phương cũng coi như là nói mắt sáng phong cảnh tuyến.  
Nam nhân trên cao nhìn xuống mà đánh giá hắn  
“Mới tới?”  
Lộ tiểu bắc trong lòng lưỡng lự, không có ra tiếng  
Nam nhân ngồi xổm xuống thân nhéo lên hắn cằm, đánh giá hắn trắng nõn xinh đẹp ngũ quan  
“Ai người?”  
Đang ở lộ tiểu bắc do dự muốn hay không trả lời khi, phía sau vang lên một trận kinh hô  
“Ốc đức nhạc? Thằng nhãi ranh!!!!”  
Ốc đức nhạc cau mày quay đầu lại  
“Ngươi mẹ nó lại kêu một lần?”  
Vân hương vội bãi xuống tay chạy tiến lên “Không phải kêu ngươi, không phải kêu ngươi, ta kêu hắn đâu, đây là ta người”

Ốc đức nhạc đem người kháng ở trên vai, một tay nâng người, một tay dẫn theo xe lăn, đưa về vân hương nơi  
Vào cửa liền đem người ném tới trên sô pha  
Vân hương dọc theo đường đi liền ở nhắc đi nhắc lại cái không để yên, mắng hắn gây chuyện thị phi  
Vào cửa liền thay đổi cái gương mặt, đầy mặt mị ý, mềm mại mà dựa vào ốc đức nhạc trên người, cười khanh khách mà nhìn nhân gia  
“Lưu lại ăn một bữa cơm?”  
Ốc đức nhạc đạm nhiên mà đẩy ra trên người người  
“Không cần, ngươi có thể hay không đừng xịt nước hoa, xú đã chết”  
Vân hương khóe miệng run rẩy một hồi, chịu đựng tức giận híp mắt cười rộ lên  
“Hôm nay cảm ơn ngươi”  
Ốc đức nhạc nhìn thoáng qua trên sô pha người, vẫy vẫy tay, xoay người đi ra ngoài

Vân hương quan hảo môn, nổi giận đùng đùng đi tới, ninh lộ tiểu bắc lỗ tai  
“Thằng nhãi ranh, ta có hay không cùng ngươi đã nói đừng chạy đi ra ngoài, ngươi cho rằng bên ngoài so với ta nơi này hảo bao nhiêu sao? Nếu không phải ta hôm nay sự tình kết thúc sớm, ngươi chết như thế nào ngươi cũng không biết!”  
Lộ tiểu bắc cắn môi, không nói một lời nghe nàng rống  
Vân hương buông ra hắn, trầm mặc thật lâu sau, điểm điếu thuốc, đồng hồ tí tách thanh âm tiếng vọng ở yên tĩnh trong không gian  
Không biết qua bao lâu, một cây yên sắp trừu xong, rơi rụng khói bụi có chút dừng ở nàng đầu ngón tay, năng ra nhợt nhạt dấu vết  
Sương khói lượn lờ trung, nàng nhẹ nhàng hừ cười một tiếng  
“Quá chút thời gian, ta xử lý tốt sự tình, đưa ngươi trở về”  
Lộ tiểu bắc sửng sốt một chút, không thể tin tưởng mà ngẩng đầu xem nàng, nàng cách sương khói cười khanh khách mà nhìn qua  
“Thằng nhãi ranh, ta đời này, liền làm lúc này đây người tốt”

Từ đó về sau, vân hương không hề cố tình hạn chế hắn hành động, bắt đầu thường xuyên mà ra cửa bôn ba, suốt ngày không thấy được nhân ảnh  
Nhưng là luôn là dẫm lên cơm điểm xách theo đồ ăn trở về xem hắn, lộ tiểu bắc nhìn nàng ăn ngấu nghiến chật vật bộ dáng, thượng sẽ thần  
Vân hương đầy miệng tắc cơm cau mày xem hắn “Như thế nào, không yêu ăn a?”  
Lộ tiểu bắc đột nhiên cười cười “Không phải, ta suy nghĩ, ngươi giống ta mụ mụ giống nhau”  
Vân hương trong miệng cơm phun tới, lộ tiểu bắc trầm mặc xoa xoa mặt  
“Không phải, thằng nhãi ranh, ta có như vậy lão sao?”  
Lộ tiểu bắc lắc lắc đầu.  
Vân hương tiếp theo cúi đầu ăn sẽ cơm, dừng một chút, nghĩ đến bọn họ lúc ấy bắt đi lộ tiểu bắc khi, hắn một cái người tàn tật, chính mình ở ban đêm trên đường đi bộ  
“Nhà ngươi đều có ai a?”  
“Ta ba mẹ rất sớm liền ly hôn, từng người có chính mình gia đình, ta từ nhỏ cùng ca ca cùng nhau, nhưng ta cùng ca ca mấy năm trước ra ngoài ý muốn, ca ca đi rồi, ta hai chân mất đi tri giác”  
Vân hương đột nhiên cảm thấy trong miệng cơm có điểm khó có thể nuốt xuống, nhíu nhíu mày  
“Kia ngày thường ai chiếu cố ngươi a?”  
“Ta phụ thân thỉnh bảo mẫu, nhưng bảo mẫu kỳ thật thường xuyên trộm lưu về nhà, nàng cũng có chính mình gia muốn chiếu cố”  
Vân hương oán hận nhai trong miệng cơm  
“Cái gì xú bảo mẫu, một chút đều không xứng chức...” Mắng một hồi lại cảm thấy chính mình càng không tư cách mắng chửi người gia, liền nhắm lại miệng

Vân hương nghĩ tới thời gian cấp bách, nhưng không nghĩ tới tai nạn tới nhanh như vậy  
Chạng vạng thời điểm ngoài cửa vang lên táo bạo tiếng đập cửa, vân hương từ mắt mèo ngắm liếc mắt một cái, là phía trước kết phường lừa bán lộ tiểu bắc hai người  
Hít sâu một hơi, chống gương mặt tươi cười mở cửa, thân thể nghiêng nghiêng ỷ ở cửa  
“Hai ngươi còn nhớ rõ tới tìm ta?”  
Trung niên nam nhân véo rớt trên tay yên, hướng vân hương cười cười “Có người nguyện ý ra cái hảo giới mua cái kia tiểu người què, người đâu?”  
Vân hương trên mặt phai nhạt ý cười “Bao nhiêu tiền?”  
“Ngươi quản bao nhiêu tiền đâu, đến lúc đó không phải ít ngươi”  
Tuổi trẻ nam nhân nói đẩy ra vân hương liền hướng trong đi, vào nhà đi dạo một vòng cũng chưa phát hiện người, cái rương tủ quần áo đều cấp xốc đế hướng lên trời  
Xoay người đột nhiên túm khởi vân hương cánh tay “Người đâu?!!!!”  
Vân hương đau nhăn lại mi, vẫn là nhếch miệng cười cười “Người ta đưa đi bán, quá mấy ngày mới có thể tiếp trở về”  
Rung trời tiếng vang tiếng vọng ở nhỏ hẹp trong phòng, vân hương nửa bên mặt sưng lên, khóe miệng chảy ra tơ máu  
“Xú nương nhóm, đừng cho lão tử ra vẻ, chúng ta là một cái dây thừng người trên, kia tiểu tử chạy ngươi cũng đến chết”  
Vân hương cúi đầu phun ra khẩu huyết mạt, run rẩy tay lấy ra trên người yên, hàm ở trong miệng, lại phát hiện trên người không mang bật lửa, ngạnh sinh sinh nhai nhai yên cuốn, hàm hồ mà nói “Ta minh bạch, các ngươi ba ngày sau lại đến”

Chờ đến người đều đi rồi, vân hương xốc lên giường đế cái cặp bản  
“Mau ra đây”  
Phía dưới là cái phong bế ô vuông, không khí không lưu thông, lộ tiểu bắc che miệng một chút thanh âm cũng không dám ra, thiếu chút nữa hít thở không thông, phế đi thật lớn sức lực mới đem lộ tiểu bắc từ phía dưới kéo đi lên, vân hương mệt tê liệt ngã xuống trên mặt đất, thất thần mà nhìn trần nhà, trong miệng còn nhai yên cuốn, chua xót hương vị tràn ngập khoang miệng  
Lộ tiểu bắc nhìn chằm chằm nàng sưng lên phiếm tơ máu khuôn mặt, duỗi tay chạm chạm  
Vân hương sách một tiếng giữ chặt hắn tay, ngơ ngẩn mà nhìn chằm chằm hắn mặt, phảng phất hạ định rồi thật lớn quyết tâm “Ta đưa ngươi đi cái địa phương”  
Đêm dài lộ trọng, buổi tối quảng trường không có một bóng người, mọi người đều lén lút ghé vào an toàn địa phương, này phiến địa phương buổi tối thời điểm luôn là dễ dàng ra mạng người, tội ác bóng dáng luôn là ở đêm khuya thời điểm đặc biệt sinh động  
Vân hương cúi đầu bước nhanh đẩy lộ tiểu bắc, rẽ trái rẽ phải, lộ tiểu bắc một lần hoài nghi nàng lạc đường

Ốc đức nhạc đêm khuya đỉnh hàn khí về đến nhà, đem trong tay nhỏ huyết đao tùy tay ném tới một bên, trên người liền mũ sam cũng bắn một thân đỏ sậm huyết sắc, mới vừa bỏ đi áo khoác, bên ngoài vang lên từng trận dồn dập tiếng đập cửa  
Ốc đức nhạc trầm khuôn mặt nhắc tới đao đẩy ra môn, vừa thấy là sưng mặt vân hương, không chờ nàng mở miệng nói chuyện, ngay lập tức khép lại môn  
“A!!”  
Nề hà vân hương một bàn tay kịp thời đáp ở khung cửa thượng, bị tễ đến đỏ một mảnh, nước mắt cũng đau bài trừ vài giọt  
“Ốc đại gia, cầu xin ngươi, cầu xin ngươi, làm chúng ta đi vào”  
Ốc đức nhạc lúc này mới thoáng nhìn vân hương sau lưng người, đen nhánh trong bóng đêm người nọ làn da bạch sáng lên, thủy nhuận đôi mắt có chút co quắp mà ngó hắn, ốc đức nhạc đột nhiên cảm thấy giọng nói có chút ngứa, khụ hai tiếng, lắc mình làm hai người vào cửa  
Ốc đức nhạc mới vừa đóng cửa lại, xoay người liền thấy vân hương thẳng tắp mà quỳ xuống  
“Ốc đức nhạc, nhận thức lâu như vậy, ta trước nay không cầu quá ngươi cái gì, lần này tới tìm ngươi thật sự là bất đắc dĩ”  
“Cầu xin ngươi lưu lại cái này thằng nhãi ranh đi, ta giữ không nổi hắn”  
Ốc đức nhạc trầm mặc mà nhìn chằm chằm một hồi vân hương thảm hề hề mặt, xoay người ngồi xuống trên sô pha  
“Ta không làm từ thiện”  
Trầm mặc một hồi, ốc đức nhạc lại nhìn về phía một bên hoảng loạn vô thố lộ tiểu bắc, lời nói lại là đối với vân hương nói  
“Ngươi cũng không nên làm”  
Trong nhà lâm vào lâu dài trầm mặc  
Một lát sau, vân hương đột nhiên đứng dậy đi hướng cửa, thanh âm có chút run rẩy  
“Tiểu tử này làm cho người ta thích, an an tĩnh tĩnh, ngươi khẳng định sẽ thích hắn, ta không cần hắn, ngươi nếu là cũng không nghĩ muốn liền đem hắn đuổi ra đi, mặc cho ai đạp hư đi, ta đi rồi”  
Tiếp theo là thanh thúy tiếng đóng cửa  
Không người khu ( nhị ) ốc đức nhạc ✖️ lộ tiểu bắc

Phong cách tương đối hắc ám, khả năng khiến cho không khoẻ  
Tam quan bất chính  
Song song thế giới  
Chuyện xưa tình tiết không bay lên nhân vật

Lộ tiểu bắc còn hãm ở đối vân hương vứt bỏ hắn chuyện này khiếp sợ trung, ốc đức nhạc lo chính mình bỏ đi dính huyết quần áo, lộ ra gầy nhưng rắn chắc nhưng cơ bắp trật tự thân thể, tùy tay đem quần áo ném tới lộ tiểu bắc trên đầu, lộ tiểu bắc hoàn hồn, hầm hừ kéo xuống dơ quần áo, ngẩng đầu liền thoáng nhìn hắn sau lưng hoành mấy cái thật dài đao sẹo, có đã trường hợp, thoạt nhìn tuổi tác xa xăm.  
Ốc đức nhạc không quay đầu lại, tiếp tục thoát quần “Giặt quần áo có thể hay không?”  
Lộ tiểu bắc sửng sốt một chút, gắt gao túm trong tay quần áo, hồi lâu mới trở về một tiếng  
“Sẽ”  
Phòng tắm vang lên tí tách tí tách tiếng nước, lộ tiểu bắc nhìn chung quanh một chút bốn phía, nơi này so vân hương gia muốn lớn hơn một chút, cũng sạch sẽ thượng rất nhiều, ít nhất không có chồng chất rác rưởi, nhưng đồ vật lại rất thiếu, có vẻ toàn bộ nhà ở có chút trống trải, nơi này cũng không có cửa sổ, tối tăm ánh đèn có vẻ không khí có chút quỷ dị, hoàn cảnh lạ lẫm làm hắn phi thường không thích ứng, đáy lòng cũng có chút sợ hãi

Ốc đức nhạc trần trụi thân thể đẩy ra môn, lộ tiểu bắc không cẩn thận thoáng nhìn hắn dưới thân chói lọi lỏa lồ ra tới kia một đoàn, kinh ngạc chuyển khai đầu, trên mặt lặng lẽ hồng nổi lên một mảnh, ốc đức nhạc bình tĩnh từ hắn bên người trải qua, đi vào phòng ngủ  
Một hồi liền thay đổi thân quần áo ra tới, màu trắng đại gia ngực cùng màu đen quần đùi, tóc còn ẩm ướt nhỏ nước  
“Quần áo cởi đi vào tắm rửa”  
Lộ tiểu bắc hiểu ý, động tác có chút chậm chạp đem trên người áo hoodie cởi xuống dưới, ốc đức nhạc chủ động ngồi xổm xuống thân đi dắt hắn quần  
Lộ tiểu bắc mạc danh có chút ngượng, hắn chân cũng không phải hoàn toàn phế bỏ, hắn cũng có thể dựa vào tường kiên trì đứng thẳng một hồi, thậm chí nếu không có bị bắt đến nơi đây, hắn lập tức liền phải bị đưa đi làm khang phục giải phẫu, nhưng hắn không biết như thế nào cùng ốc đức nhạc mở miệng, hắn kỳ thật trời sinh có chút tình cảm thiếu hụt, khi còn nhỏ còn hoạn quá bệnh tự kỷ, không thế nào cùng người giao lưu, lúc này càng không dám mở miệng nói cái gì ý kiến  
Ốc đức nhạc cúi người đem lộ tiểu bắc ôm ngang lên, thình lình xảy ra không trọng cảm cả kinh lộ tiểu bắc ôm sát cổ hắn  
Phòng tắm nội còn tràn ngập ướt trọng hơi nước, một bên bồn tắm phóng đầy ấm áp thủy, ốc đức nhạc đem người nhẹ nhàng bỏ vào bồn tắm  
Ấm áp dòng nước ấm áp bao bọc lấy lạnh băng tứ chi, lộ tiểu bắc thoải mái thở dài, đem mặt nửa tẩm đến trong nước, lộ một đôi đen bóng mắt bên ngoài nhút nhát sợ sệt nhìn hắn  
Ốc đức nhạc xoay người đi ra ngoài  
“Tẩy hảo kêu ta”

Ốc đức nhạc là cái thực chán ghét phiền toái người, đặc biệt là giúp người khác vội.  
Hắn đã cũng đủ chết lặng, hắn từ nhỏ ở chỗ này lớn lên, này một mảnh nợ nần đều từ hắn đuổi theo, hắn gặp qua bị bắt mại dâm tiểu hài tử, gặp qua một phen tuổi xì ke, gặp qua vì trượng phu đỉnh nợ đi bán khí quan nữ nhân, gặp qua cùng đường vì nhi tử chuộc tội nam nhân  
Gặp qua quá nhiều dọn không lên đài mặt tội ác cùng thống khổ  
Hắn chỉ vì hai người đã làm chuyện phiền toái  
Một là vì thu lưu hắn lớn lên đại ca khiêng đao giết người ngồi xổm 5 năm lao  
Nhị chính là chiếu cố trước mắt tiểu người què  
Vân hương đã cứu hắn mệnh, hắn không có biện pháp đối nàng thỉnh cầu làm như không thấy  
Giống bọn họ người như vậy, trong bóng đêm sinh hoạt lâu rồi, ngẫu nhiên nhìn thấy quang, bừng tỉnh gian liền sẽ quên chính mình còn thân hãm vũng bùn  
Lần đầu tiên biết chuyện này, hắn tưởng vân hương là hồ đồ, sau lại nhìn thấy đứa bé kia đệ nhất mặt  
Đột nhiên liền có điểm lý giải vân thơm  
Thực thích, cho nên không bỏ được, hắn thuần tịnh

Nghe được phòng tắm thanh âm, ốc đức nhạc lấy lại tinh thần, đẩy cửa đi vào đem người từ bồn tắm vớt ra tới, lộ tiểu bắc có chút ngượng ngùng che lại hạ thân, ốc đức nhạc một tay đem người ấn ở chính mình trước ngực, làm hắn dựa vào chính mình, một tay xả quá khăn lông giúp hắn xoa xoa thân thể, tiếp theo đem người bế lên tới phóng tới phòng ngủ trên giường, tìm thân quần áo của mình cho hắn thay  
Quần áo kích cỡ đại ra rất nhiều, lỏng lẻo đáp ở trên người, ốc đức nhạc giúp hắn đem quần giác cuốn lên vài chiết  
Quần lót cũng lớn rất nhiều, tổng cảm thấy trống rỗng không quá thoải mái, lộ tiểu bắc đỏ mặt tưởng

Ốc đức nhạc sinh hoạt trạng thái thực không quy luật, thường xuyên ở nửa đêm thời điểm ra cửa, rạng sáng mới đỉnh hàn khí về nhà  
Ốc đức nhạc thói quen một người sinh hoạt, trở lại phòng ngủ nhìn đến trên giường lộ tiểu bắc mới nhớ tới trong nhà nhiều một người, có một tia biệt nữu phóng nhẹ tiếng bước chân, thuận tiện đi phòng bếp làm bữa sáng  
Mấy ngày nay thời gian quá bay nhanh, lộ tiểu bắc nỗ lực thích ứng tân hoàn cảnh, đáy lòng lại luôn có một tia ẩn ẩn bất an

Gần nhất ngủ đến luôn là không yên ổn  
Lộ tiểu bắc mơ thấy chính mình đứng lên  
Hắn đẩy cửa ra, trong phòng đen như mực cơ hồ thấy không rõ đồ vật, một mảnh sương khói lượn lờ, hắn bị sặc đến khụ hai tiếng, đi vào trong phòng, vân hương nghiêng thân mình oa ở góc tường, trong tay nhéo yên, dưới chân là đầy đất tàn thuốc  
Nàng dưới thân chậm rãi chảy ra huyết tới, trên mặt đất lan tràn khai, nhìn thấy ghê người  
Hắn cảm giác thân thể của mình đong đưa lợi hại  
Tầm mắt trời đất quay cuồng  
Đi mau đến nàng bên cạnh thời điểm, huyết cũng chảy đến hắn dưới chân  
Vân hương chuyển qua đầu  
Sương khói quá nồng, căn bản thấy không rõ nàng mặt

Ốc đức nhạc nhận được điện thoại thời điểm là rạng sáng bốn điểm, đối phương thanh âm ở điện thoại kia đầu lộn xộn, một câu đứt quãng liền không thành câu  
Ốc đức nhạc không có tâm tư hỏi lại cái gì, trực tiếp treo điện thoại, nhanh chóng đứng dậy mặc quần áo  
Lộ tiểu bắc từ trên giường chi đứng dậy tới, nắm chặt khăn trải giường, trong lòng cuồng táo bất an  
“Ngươi đi đâu? Ốc đức nhạc”  
Ốc đức nhạc mở ra giấu ở trong ngăn tủ cái rương, cũng không ngẩng đầu lên  
“Không có việc gì, ngươi tiếp theo ngủ”  
“Ốc đức nhạc, ngươi đi đâu? Mang lên ta đi”  
Ốc đức nhạc lấy ra thương tàng tới rồi trên người, bước nhanh đi hướng cửa  
“Mang lên ta! Cầu xin ngươi”  
Ốc đức nhạc không có quay đầu lại, thanh thúy tiếng đóng cửa vang lên, trong phòng còn quanh quẩn hắn trước khi đi nói  
“Ở nhà ngốc, đừng chạy loạn”

  
Ốc đức nhạc đuổi tới thời điểm, hai cái nam nhân còn bắt lấy nàng tóc ghé vào trên người nàng đĩnh động  
Cho dù nàng thân thể đã lạnh thấu, đôi tay vô lực mà rũ ở một bên  
Ốc đức nhạc hồng mắt đá văng trên người nàng người  
Tiếng súng vang lên, trung niên nam nhân óc băng rồi đầy đất, cùng trên mặt đất máu loãng quậy với nhau  
Tuổi trẻ nam nhân ôm đầu ngồi xổm xuống dưới, trần trụi thân thể một đầu khái trên mặt đất, không ngừng phát run  
“Buông tha ta... Buông tha ta.. Ta cái gì đều cấp”  
Ốc đức nhạc tiến lên nắm lên tóc của hắn, ấn đầu của hắn, hung tợn một chút một chút hướng trên mặt đất đâm  
Nam nhân kêu lên đau đớn, không ngừng xin tha  
Trên mặt đất còn chảy vân hương huyết, nam nhân mặt một lần một lần bị đánh vào lạnh lẽo trên sàn nhà  
Mùi máu tươi tràn ngập cảm quan, hắn đã phân không rõ là nữ nhân kia huyết vẫn là chính mình  
Rung trời tiếng vang không ngừng quanh quẩn ở trống vắng trong phòng  
Nam nhân đầu đã huyệt thịt mơ hồ, toàn bộ mặt đều sưng to lên, tầm mắt đều là mơ hồ huyết sắc  
Nước mắt kích thích huyết nhục càng thêm đau đớn, hắn híp mắt cầu xin trước mắt tức giận đến điên cuồng người  
“Ốc.... Buông tha... Ta”  
Ốc đức nhạc cười dữ tợn một tiếng, hung hăng dẫm lên hắn hạ thể, nam nhân phát ra thê lương tiếng quát tháo, thân thể cuộn tròn ở bên nhau, ôm hắn chân xin tha, ốc đức nhạc lạnh mặt dùng sức mà một lần lại một lần đá đi xuống  
Tiếng kêu thảm thiết cứ như vậy tiếng vọng hồi lâu, thẳng đến trên mặt đất nam nhân đã đau đến mất đi ý thức  
Ốc đức nhạc ngồi xổm xuống, đối với hắn huyết nhục mơ hồ hạ thể  
Nả một phát súng

Vân hương trần trụi thân thể an tĩnh nằm trên mặt đất  
Nàng trong miệng một mảnh huyết nhục mơ hồ, máu loãng như là có sinh mệnh bò đầy mặt, đã dần dần đọng lại khô cạn  
Không biết rốt cuộc có bao nhiêu thống khổ, mới có thể ngạnh sinh sinh đem chính mình đầu lưỡi cắn đứt  
Nàng trắng tinh thân thể thượng vết máu bốn trán, như là bị người lột bỏ nửa người da lộ ra màu đỏ huyết nhục  
Ốc đức nhạc cởi quần áo che đậy nàng vết thương chồng chất thân thể

Tầm mắt liếc đến một bên bị dẫm bẹp hộp thuốc  
Ốc đức nhạc khom lưng nhặt lên, rút ra một cây yên hàm ở trong miệng  
Sờ soạng một trận, mới phát hiện chính mình trên người không mang bật lửa  
Vì thế sinh sôi nhai nhai trong miệng yên cuốn  
Một mảnh chua xót hương vị

“Ta căn bản không dám ngăn cản bọn họ, ám võng quy củ chính là như vậy, ta ra tay cũng đến chết”  
“Vân hương chính mình cũng biết sẽ là cái gì kết cục, nàng thật là nhất thời hồ đồ, đáng tiếc”  
Tần hạo run rẩy tay cấp ốc đức nhạc đệ bật lửa, ốc đức nhạc vẫy vẫy tay  
“Bên kia đã biết?”  
“Phỏng chừng nhanh, loại sự tình này giấu không được”  
Ốc đức nhạc nhai trong miệng yên cuốn, gật gật đầu

Đơn sơ xi măng trong phòng, một trản đèn treo nhấp nháy nhấp nháy sáng lên, chiếu trong nhà hôn hôn trầm trầm  
Một tới gần trước giường đã nghe đến một trận gay mũi thân thể thối nát hương vị  
Trên giường nữ nhân thống khổ thở phì phò, nghe thấy tiếng vang kích động giương mắt nhìn lại  
“Ốc đức nhạc! Ngươi đã đến rồi”  
“Cái kia xú kỹ nữ đâu? Thế nhưng thật sự không tới xem ta, không lương tâm đồ vật, lúc trước liền không nên sinh nàng...”  
Trước mắt nữ nhân đã gầy đến thoát hình, suy yếu dựa vào đầu giường, hốc mắt thật sâu móp méo đi vào, khô khốc như cương thi cánh tay thượng là rậm rạp lỗ kim  
Ốc đức nhạc trầm mặc nghe nàng mắng một hồi, phun ra trong miệng yên cuốn  
“Nàng về sau cũng tới không được”  
Trên giường nữ nhân đột nhiên không có thanh âm, há miệng thở dốc, lại nói không ra lời nói  
“Ta lập tức cũng muốn rời đi nơi này, Tần hạo sẽ đúng hạn tới xem ngươi”  
Nữ nhân hai mắt thất thần, như là căn bản không nghe thấy hắn nói, nàng cúi đầu nhìn chính mình run rẩy khô khốc đôi tay  
“Vân hương....”  
Bước ra môn kia một khắc, phòng trong vang lên nữ nhân bén nhọn khóc tiếng la, ốc đức nhạc ở trước cửa đứng một hồi, thật sâu thở ra một hơi, nhấc chân rời đi

Lộ tiểu bắc nôn nóng bất an chờ đợi, lần đầu tiên cảm thấy hai chân không tiện là như thế vô lực một sự kiện  
Hắn không cẩn thận ngã xuống giường, khái nhe răng trợn mắt, chịu đựng đau một chút một chút hướng xe lăn trước mặt hoạt động  
Ốc đức nhạc trở về thời điểm thấy hắn cố sức bái bánh xe, tiến lên đem người ôm lên  
“Không phải làm ngươi đừng lộn xộn”  
Lộ tiểu bắc nâng lên ướt dầm dề mắt nhìn chằm chằm ốc đức nhạc, tay chặt chẽ nắm lấy hắn cổ áo, môi run lên, không biết như thế nào mở miệng  
Ốc đức nhạc một người đã trở lại, hắn sợ mở miệng hỏi ra tới là chính mình không nghĩ muốn kết quả  
Ốc đức nhạc nhìn trước mắt hồng mắt cố nén nước mắt người, đáng thương hề hề, lại nghĩ tới vân hương an tĩnh nằm trên mặt đất bộ dáng  
Hắc bạch hồng, một bức một bức đoạn ngắn, ở trong đầu đan chéo  
Ốc đức nhạc xoa xoa hắn nhu thuận đầu tóc, đem trước mắt người kéo vào trong lòng ngực  
“Ta thế nàng đưa ngươi về nhà”  
Lộ tiểu bắc sưng mắt dựa vào ốc đức nhạc vai, không muốn ngẩng đầu, không tiếng động tiêu hóa cảm xúc  
Ốc đức nhạc cứ như vậy ôm hắn ở mép giường ngồi đã lâu đã lâu  
Thời gian vô thanh vô tức xói mòn  
Sau một hồi, lộ tiểu bắc nhẹ giọng nỉ non một câu  
“Nàng thật sự không cần ta”

  
Ốc đức nhạc liên hệ hảo người, vội vàng thu thập hảo hành lý, đem lộ tiểu bắc từ trên giường ôm lên, khiêng trên vai thượng, một tay ôm lấy người, một tay dẫn theo hành lý  
“Ngươi xe lăn không cầm, quá vướng bận, có cơ hội cho ngươi mua cái tân”  
Lộ tiểu bắc bị khiêng có chút khó chịu, cố nén trụ nôn mửa dục vọng  
“Hảo...”  
Đi vào một mảnh đất trống trước, hai người chính ỷ ở xe bên chờ bọn họ  
Ốc đức nhạc tiếp nhận chìa khóa xe, mở cửa, đem lộ tiểu bắc an trí đến ghế phụ, rương hành lý ném tới rồi mặt sau  
“Ốc đức nhạc, đại ca làm chúng ta tới đưa đưa ngươi”  
Nam nhân nói đem trong tay cái rương đưa cho hắn, ốc đức nhạc tiếp nhận nặng trĩu cái rương, nói một tiếng tạ  
“Chúng ta chỉ có thể giúp được nơi này, ám võng quy củ không thể hư, ngươi đi xa điểm, đừng đã trở lại”  
“Hảo”  
Vặn lái xe chìa khóa, ốc đức nhạc hướng ngoài cửa sổ người phất phất tay, dẫm lên chân ga sử đi ra ngoài

Phải rời khỏi cái này địa phương, lộ tiểu bắc trong lòng lại cao hứng không đứng dậy, có địa phương hắc ám, lại có sáng ngời địa phương không có ấm áp.  
Bất quá cũng hảo, hiện tại kia mạt ấm áp cũng tiêu tán  
Lộ tiểu bắc nhớ tới khi còn nhỏ, chính mình một người ngốc tại đen như mực phòng ngủ, mẫu thân ở phòng khách giày cao gót thanh âm đặc biệt rõ ràng, tiểu hài tử luôn là có thể mẫn cảm bắt giữ đến đại nhân cảm xúc, hắn mỗi ngày ngóng trông cha mẹ về nhà, nhưng mong tới lại tổng không phải trong tưởng tượng ấm áp, hắn cũng không rõ chính mình muốn cha mẹ là cái dạng gì, bởi vì chưa thấy qua, cho nên không biết  
Đi vào nơi này sau, vân hương giày cao gót thanh âm luôn là cùng trong trí nhớ mẫu thân trọng điệp, đẩy cửa ra động tác cũng đều trọng điệp, nhưng hình ảnh trung mẫu thân là không có nhan sắc, vân hương chính là có nhan sắc

Lại nghĩ tới vân hương, lộ tiểu bắc có chút mất mát, hắn quay đầu nhìn về phía chuyên tâm lái xe ốc đức nhạc  
Ốc đức nhạc đôi mắt còn phiếm hồng tơ máu, mí mắt hạ phiếm nhàn nhạt màu xanh lá, cả người thoạt nhìn có chút suy sút, trong miệng ngậm một cây yên, tinh tinh điểm điểm khói bụi rơi rụng ở trên quần áo  
Hắn híp mắt liếc liếc mắt một cái nhìn chằm chằm hắn nhìn đã lâu tiểu bằng hữu, ngậm thuốc lá hàm hồ hỏi  
“Làm sao vậy?”

“Ốc đức nhạc, ngươi cũng là có nhan sắc”  
Không người khu ( tam ) ốc đức nhạc ✖️ lộ tiểu bắc

Phong cách tương đối hắc ám, khả năng khiến cho không khoẻ

  
Tam quan bất chính

  
Song song thế giới

  
Chuyện xưa tình tiết không bay lên nhân vật

  
Bình luận chọc  
Trước mắt là mênh mông vô bờ nhựa đường đường cái, hai bên là hoang mạc, từ từ hoàng thổ, phạm vi mười dặm không thấy dân cư, vừa rồi thật vất vả đi ngang qua một cái trạm xăng dầu, lo lắng bị đuổi theo cũng không cố đến dừng xe, hiện tại mắt thấy du muốn gặp đế, ốc đức nhạc bực bội quay cửa kính xe xuống, từ cửa sổ phun ra trong miệng yên  
Đã liên tục khai bốn cái nhiều giờ, như cũ không thấy cái nghỉ chân địa phương, lộ tiểu bắc lúc này có chút hỏng mất, bởi vì hắn thật sự thực nghẹn, xuất phát từ các loại lo lắng cùng ngượng ngùng, vẫn luôn không có mở miệng, mông cũng ngồi có chút đau nhức  
Ốc đức nhạc đang nghĩ ngợi tới nhường đường tiểu bắc cho hắn lại điểm điếu thuốc, thoáng nhìn hắn một bộ muốn nói lại thôi ủy khuất bộ dáng, chính mình duỗi tay cầm điếu thuốc, một tay nắm lấy tay lái, một tay lấy ra bật lửa điểm thượng  
“Lại làm sao vậy?”  
“…… Ta tưởng đi tiểu”  
Ốc đức nhạc sách một tiếng, dẫm hạ phanh lại, xe khẩn cấp ngừng ở ven đường, phát ra chói tai cọ xát thanh, ốc đức nhạc xuống xe, từ bên kia đem lộ tiểu bắc ôm ngang ra tới, đi rồi vài bước, nghĩ nghĩ, lại đem người để đặt ở nắp xe trước thượng, một chân nâng lên tới tạp ở hắn giữa hai chân, động thủ bắt đầu bái hắn quần  
Lộ tiểu bắc mặt đỏ lên, có loại ban ngày ban mặt bị nhục nhã ảo giác, khẩn trương tả hữu nhìn nhìn, xác nhận bốn bề vắng lặng mới thở dài nhẹ nhõm một hơi, cúi đầu không dám nhìn hắn  
Ốc đức nhạc đem hắn quần cùng quần lót cùng nhau cởi đến đầu gối, bàn tay cọ qua trắng nõn đùi, mềm mại xúc cảm làm hắn lung lay lên đồng  
Cúi người đem lộ tiểu bắc trái lại ôm vào trong ngực, đi đến một bên đất hoang, lấy tiểu hài tử xi tiểu tư thế ôm hắn, đôi tay nắm hắn phần bên trong đùi  
Ốc đức nhạc tay thực thô ráp, trường kỳ sờ đao sờ thương mang theo một tầng cái kén, trên người trọng lượng làm hắn dùng bàn tay gắt gao nắm lộ tiểu bắc phần bên trong đùi, niết trắng nõn chân thịt từ khe hở ngón tay gian cố lấy, hơi hơi phiếm hồng  
Ốc đức nhạc nhéo hắn chân hướng hai bên tách ra trong nháy mắt, lộ tiểu bắc chỉ cảm thấy đại não ở cảm thấy thẹn cảm đánh sâu vào hạ oanh một tiếng nổ tung  
Tí tách tí tách tiếng nước truyền đến, lộ tiểu bắc dứt khoát nhắm hai mắt giả chết, cả người đều hồng như là chín, ốc đức nhạc cố tình còn ý xấu điên điên trong lòng ngực người, duỗi tay bắn một chút đã phóng thích xong tiểu huynh đệ  
Lộ tiểu bắc khí đầu đều phải bốc khói  
“Ngươi làm gì!!!”  
Ốc đức nhạc ở bên tai hắn cười một tiếng, xấu xa để sát vào dán lỗ tai hắn hạ giọng nói chuyện  
“Xác nhận một chút có phải hay không phóng xong thủy”  
Nóng cháy hơi thở phun đánh vào hắn hồng thấu vành tai, mẫn cảm lỗ tai nhỏ hơi hơi run rẩy, trên người tê tê dại dại kích khởi một mảnh nổi da gà  
Lộ tiểu bắc cắn môi không nói lời nào, trong lòng cấp ốc đức nhạc đánh cái đại đại hồng xoa hào, nghĩ thầm đây là cái người xấu, trước kia tích góp về điểm này hảo cảm hết thảy khấu rớt vẫn là phụ.  
Ốc đức nhạc không biết chính mình hiện tại đã là phụ phân, còn cố nén cười giúp hắn đem quần mặc tốt, ôm trở về trong xe  
Lộ tiểu bắc cau mày đỏ mặt vẫn luôn quay đầu nhìn ngoài cửa sổ, nhìn hơn nửa giờ, cổ cũng không chê mệt  
Ốc đức nhạc một bên lái xe một bên thường thường quay đầu xem hắn, thấy hắn thật sự nửa cái ánh mắt cũng chẳng phân biệt cấp chính mình, nghĩ thầm này tiểu hài tử tâm nhãn cũng liền châm như vậy đại  
“Tiểu người què, cho ta lấy điếu thuốc”  
“……”  
“Nghe không thấy? Ta nói ngươi……”  
Nói đến một nửa, lộ tiểu bắc đột nhiên quay đầu, nắm lên đặt ở xe pha lê trước hộp thuốc, trừu một cây trực tiếp dỗi đến hắn trong miệng  
Ốc đức nhạc bị đổ một chút, có chút ngốc, nhấp nhấp trong miệng yên cuốn, một lát sau, phụt một tiếng bật cười  
“Còn rất có tính tình”  
Lộ tiểu bắc hả giận, kỳ thật vừa rồi trong lòng còn có chút hối hận, sợ hắn thật sự sinh khí, xem hắn tốt như vậy tính tình phân thượng, phụ phân bổ đến 0 điểm đi  
Vì thế lộ tiểu bắc chủ động cầm lấy một bên bật lửa cho hắn châm lên hỏa, sáng lấp lánh trong mắt còn mang chút lấy lòng ý vị, phảng phất vừa rồi tức giận không phải hắn  
Ốc đức nhạc không thể tin tưởng nhìn hắn, thấy hắn mặt không đỏ tâm không nhảy bình tĩnh dạng, trong lòng cảm thấy bội phục, lại cảm thấy mới lạ, như vậy lộ tiểu bắc hắn vẫn là lần đầu tiên thấy, đáy lòng ngứa, mạc danh tâm tình hảo lên, liền kia chết nặng nề vừa nhìn vô tận nhựa đường đường cái đều trở nên thuận mắt lên  
Mắt thấy trời sắp tối rồi, lộ tiểu bắc đã ngủ quá vừa cảm giác, chính nhàm chán đem đỉnh đầu ở cửa sổ thượng, liền thấy ốc đức nhạc đột nhiên chạy đến chỗ rẽ sử vào một cái đường nhỏ, ốc đức nhạc duỗi tay đem đầu của hắn từ cửa sổ xe thượng bẻ lên, lộ không dễ đi, xe xóc nảy đong đưa biên độ có chút đại, lộ tiểu bắc cầm thật chặt bắt tay.  
Khai một đoạn đường, rốt cuộc nhìn thấy một cái hai tầng tiểu khách sạn, rách tung toé, thẻ bài đều không có, giống cái vứt đi cư dân lâu  
Ốc đức nhạc đem xe dừng lại, khách sạn trước không nơi sân dừng lại một chiếc xe, mông một tầng tro bụi, như là rất dài thời gian cũng chưa động quá  
Ốc đức nhạc bế lên lộ tiểu bắc, chen chân vào đá văng ra khách sạn môn, cũ xưa môn phát ra một trận kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt kêu thảm thiết  
Khách sạn trước đài không có người, ốc đức nhạc hướng bên trong hô một tiếng  
“Người tới!!”  
Một lát sau, một cái màu đen tóc dài nữ nhân vội vã chạy tới, tóc lộn xộn, sắc mặt tái nhợt, trước mắt là dày đặc quầng thâm mắt, ăn mặc đai đeo cùng quần da, dưới chân còn dẫm lên dép lê  
Thấy người tới kỳ quái đánh giá liếc mắt một cái hắn trong lòng ngực người  
“Dừng chân?”  
“Ở một đêm”  
Nữ nhân đánh ngáp từ quầy tìm ra đem chìa khóa, treo ở ngón tay thượng ném  
“Phòng đều là giống nhau, 600, không nói giới”  
Ốc đức nhạc một tay ôm lấy lộ tiểu bắc hướng lên trên thân nhích lại gần, một tay móc ra một cái giấy bao, ném cho nàng  
Nữ nhân mở ra giấy bao, tiền đỏ tắc đến tràn đầy, thoạt nhìn không ngừng 600, nhướng mày, trực tiếp nhận lấy, chìa khóa đưa cho ốc đức nhạc  
“Buổi tối cho chúng ta chỉnh điểm ăn đưa tới”  
Nữ nhân chính vội vàng cúi đầu điểm tiền, nghe được không ngừng gật đầu  
Nhìn lướt qua chìa khóa thượng dán hào, ốc đức nhạc ôm lộ tiểu bắc hướng trên lầu đi  
Thang lầu thượng đến một nửa, nữ nhân đột nhiên kêu trụ bọn họ  
“Yêu cầu áo mưa sao?”  
Lộ tiểu bắc kinh ngạc mở to mắt, sửng sốt một hồi, xấu hổ buông ra hoàn ốc đức nhạc cổ tay  
Ốc đức nhạc bình tĩnh quay đầu lại nhìn nàng một cái  
“Không cần”  
“Kia nhuận hoạt tề đâu? Chúng ta nơi này còn có rất nhiều……”  
Ốc đức nhạc khó được có chút thẹn quá thành giận, quay đầu lại trừng mắt nữ nhân kia  
“Không cần!!”

Hai người lên lầu mở cửa, phòng vách tường vẫn là xi măng, vào cửa chỉ có một trương giường, ven tường có một phiến cửa sổ, liền bức màn đều không có, có vẻ bên ngoài đen như mực, bên cạnh là phòng tắm cùng WC, phòng tắm liền môn đều không có, đi vào đi liền nhìn đến một cái rỉ sét loang lổ bồn tắm cùng vòi hoa sen, nhiều cái gì cũng không có, lộ tiểu bắc nghĩ thầm này tuyệt đối là hắc điếm  
Ốc đức nhạc đem lộ tiểu bắc ném tới trên giường, chính mình cũng nằm liệt đi lên, hai người nằm ở bên nhau nhìn nóc nhà xi măng tường phát ngốc

Ốc đức nhạc ngồi xổm cấp bồn tắm phóng thủy, thỉnh thoảng duỗi tay trắc một chút thủy ôn, mới vừa tẩm mãn thời điểm vòi hoa sen đột nhiên không thủy, ốc đức nhạc lắc lắc vòi hoa sen, khí mắng một tiếng, bất đắc dĩ đứng dậy đi ra ngoài  
Tuy rằng không phải lần đầu tiên, nhưng là ốc đức nhạc mỗi lần cho hắn cởi quần áo thời điểm, lộ tiểu bắc đều cảm thấy có chút thẹn thùng, đặc biệt là hắn thô ráp bàn tay cố ý vô tình xẹt qua hắn mẫn cảm làn da  
Ốc đức nhạc nhìn hắn trần trụi trắng tinh thân thể, ở tối tăm phòng đặc biệt chói mắt, đáy lòng có chút dị dạng cảm giác, miệng khô lưỡi khô, nuốt nuốt nước miếng, nghĩ thầm hẳn là chính mình thật lâu không có phát tiết qua  
“Vòi hoa sen không thủy, chúng ta cùng nhau tẩy”  
Ốc đức nhạc nói nhanh nhẹn đem chính mình lột cái tinh quang, đem lộ tiểu bắc ôm lên, hai người thân thể trần trụi ôm nhau, da thịt dán da thịt, hắc dán bạch, lộ tiểu bắc liền cảm thấy như vậy tình cảnh mạc danh làm hắn cảm thấy thẹn, trộm ngắm liếc mắt một cái ốc đức nhạc căng chặt mặt  
Bồn tắm cất chứa hạ hai người có vẻ thập phần hẹp hòi, ốc đức nhạc đem lộ tiểu bắc phóng tới một bên, chính mình từ bên kia ngồi xuống đi, nhưng vẫn là chân điệp chân  
An tĩnh phao một hồi, lộ tiểu bắc có chút khó chịu, nhìn thoáng qua ốc đức nhạc chính mỏi mệt ngửa đầu nhắm hai mắt, đành phải chính mình xoắn thượng thân, tưởng đổi một chút tư thế, hắn chân không có ý thức cọ xát ốc đức nhạc đùi, mũi chân không cẩn thận đỉnh tới rồi đối phương hạ thể cũng không tri giác, ốc đức nhạc kinh toàn bộ thân thể run một chút, mở mắt ra trừng hắn, thân thể dâng lên khô ráo hỏa khí, cầm hắn tìm đường chết hai điều chân dài, hướng hai bên tách ra túm tới rồi chính mình phía sau  
Lộ tiểu bắc thấy hắn bắt đầu đứng thẳng hạ thân, đỏ mặt nói một tiếng xin lỗi, trái tim mạc danh kinh hoàng lên, không biết là bởi vì khẩn trương vẫn là cảm thấy thẹn, lộ tiểu bắc nhút nhát sợ sệt nhìn hắn hắc trầm mặt  
Ốc đức nhạc bị hắn nhìn chằm chằm càng thêm bực bội, đứng dậy rời đi bồn tắm  
Vừa mới chuẩn bị mặc quần áo, phòng môn đã bị đẩy ra, trước đài nữ nhân bưng đồ ăn đi lên, nhìn đến trước mắt trần truồng người thiếu chút nữa không cầm chắc  
Ốc đức nhạc cũng có chút xấu hổ quay người đi, ngồi vào trên giường bắt đầu bộ quần áo  
“Phóng tới một bên là được”  
Nữ nhân đem trên tay đồ vật buông, lặng lẽ liếc liếc mắt một cái hắn đứng thẳng hạ thể, cái kia kích cỡ có điểm nhìn thấy ghê người, làm nhân tâm ngứa, lại nhìn này trương khuôn mặt tuấn tú, nữ nhân trong lòng nghĩ này tiểu ca không trả tiền nàng cũng là có thể  
Vì thế xoắn thân thể đi lên trước, ngồi vào hắn bên người, tay nhu nhu đáp ở trên vai hắn  
“Tiểu ca ca, ta không thu phí, tới một pháo sao?”  
Lộ tiểu bắc ở phòng tắm, bên ngoài động tĩnh nghe rõ ràng, oai thân thể hướng bên ngoài nhìn lại, ẩn ẩn có thể nhìn đến ốc đức vui sướng nữ nhân ngồi ở mép giường  
Mạc danh có chút khí, nghĩ thầm chính mình còn tại đây đâu  
Ốc đức nhạc vô ngữ mặc tốt quần áo, đem nữ nhân tay huy khai, đang nghĩ ngợi tới kêu nàng lăn, đột nhiên nghe được phòng tắm truyền đến gầm lên giận dữ  
“Ốc đức nhạc!!”  
Nữ nhân hoảng sợ, xấu hổ đứng dậy, hướng phòng tắm liếc liếc mắt một cái  
Ốc đức nhạc cũng không xem nàng, đứng dậy đi hướng phòng tắm, vừa đi vừa nói chuyện  
“Không cần, lần sau tiến vào nhớ rõ gõ cửa”  
Sau khi nghe được, nữ nhân xấu hổ buồn bực ném môn đi ra ngoài, ốc đức nhạc thuận tay khóa cửa lại, đi đến bồn tắm trước, nhìn đến lộ tiểu bắc hầm hừ triều hắn trừng mắt, cảm thấy buồn cười, cúi người đem người từ bồn tắm vớt ra tới  
Lộ tiểu bắc cũng tưởng không rõ chính mình vì cái gì sinh khí, đột nhiên cảm thấy hắn hạ thân đồ vật còn đứng thẳng đỉnh một chút chính mình mông, trong nháy mắt cái gì ý tưởng cũng chưa, căng chặt thân thể không dám nhúc nhích  
Ốc đức nhạc đem người ném đến trên giường liền xoay người đi WC, phòng cách âm không tốt, lộ tiểu bắc có thể nghe được WC truyền đến từng trận áp lực thấp suyễn thanh, kia trầm thấp thanh âm giống có ma lực dường như quấn quanh ở bên tai hắn, lộ tiểu bắc mặt đỏ lên, duỗi tay túm quá chăn che lại chính mình đầu

Nửa đêm, cửa sổ truyền đến xe máy tiếng vang, ốc đức nhạc nhạy bén mở mắt ra  
Lộ tiểu bắc mơ mơ màng màng bị diêu tỉnh, nghe được dưới lầu có ồn ào tiếng vang, nháy mắt thanh tỉnh  
Ốc đức nhạc trên tay còn cầm từ trong xe lấy ra cái rương, móc ra một phen loại nhỏ súng lục, trang thượng viên đạn, nhét vào lộ tiểu bắc áo khoác  
“Tất yếu thời điểm có thể sử dụng thượng”  
Tiếp theo đem hắn bế lên cùng cái rương cùng nhau nhét vào giường đế  
Hỗn độn tiếng bước chân càng ngày càng gần, lộ tiểu bắc trái tim hoảng loạn kinh hoàng lên, có chút sợ hãi nhéo ốc đức nhạc ống tay áo  
Ốc đức nhạc cúi đầu nhìn thẳng hắn, ánh mắt đen láy ở tối tăm trong hoàn cảnh lóe quang, duỗi tay vỗ vỗ hắn mặt  
“Ngươi giấu ở này, không cần ra tiếng, không phải sợ, ta đợi lát nữa trở về tiếp ngươi”  
Ốc đức nhạc nhanh chóng đứng dậy đem trên giường chăn hỗn độn xốc lên, chăn một nửa rũ tới rồi trên mặt đất, vừa vặn che lấp ở giường đế  
Tiếp theo hướng tới nóc nhà đèn treo nả một phát súng, pha lê nháy mắt phi xuống dưới rơi rụng đầy đất cặn, cửa phòng bị bên ngoài người dùng sức đá, ốc đức nhạc hít sâu một hơi, thân thể nhằm phía một bên cửa sổ, pha lê vỡ vụn thanh quanh quẩn ở phòng, lộ tiểu bắc che khẩn miệng không cho chính mình phát ra âm thanh, môn bị viên đạn bắn rách tung toé, bên ngoài người một chân đá văng, mấy khối ván cửa bay đến trên giường  
“Con mẹ nó, từ cửa sổ chạy, chạy nhanh đi dưới lầu”  
Lộ tiểu bắc nghe được vài người tiếng bước chân dần dần chạy xa, vừa định tùng một hơi  
Tiếng bước chân lại vang lên  
Lưu lại nam nhân đi hướng phòng tắm cùng WC nhìn một vòng, nhìn chung quanh một chút đơn sơ phòng, tầm mắt ngó đến trung ương giường, đi qua  
Lộ tiểu bắc nghe được tiếng bước chân ly chính mình càng ngày càng gần, không khỏi cắn chặt môi, thân thể run nhè nhẹ lên  
Tiếng bước chân ngừng ở mặt trước thời điểm, lộ tiểu bắc trái tim cơ hồ muốn đình nhảy

“Đại gia, ngài xem, cửa này cùng pha lê tiền như thế nào bồi?”  
Nam nhân đột nhiên quay đầu lại nhìn lại, lữ quán lão bản trên tay nhéo yên đứng ở cửa, màu đen tóc dài cùng tái nhợt mặt ở trong bóng đêm có vẻ nhu nhược động lòng người, trong mắt hàm chứa xuân ý cười khanh khách nhìn qua, đem trong tay yên nhét vào hắn bên môi  
Nam nhân cười cúi đầu ngậm lấy yên  
“Ngươi nói như thế nào bồi?”

Ốc đức nhạc ôm đầu từ lầu hai nhảy xuống đi lăn vài vòng, toàn thân truyền đến kịch liệt cảm giác đau đớn, thử rất nhiều lần mới từ trên mặt đất bò dậy, mấy chỗ làn da bị sát trầy da lậu xuất huyết rơi miệng vết thương thoạt nhìn nhưng thật ra rất nghiêm trọng, ốc đức nhạc bằng vào kinh nghiệm phán đoán không có gãy xương, cắn răng chịu đựng đau nhằm phía một bên tân đình xe máy, vặn khai chìa khóa xông ra ngoài, phía sau truyền đến hùng hùng hổ hổ tiếng gào  
Dư lại tam chiếc xe máy gắt gao theo ở phía sau, ốc đức nhạc liếc liếc mắt một cái kính chiếu hậu, nhìn mặt sau xe cùng càng ngày càng gần, chân ga chạy đến lớn nhất, kéo ra một khoảng cách sau lại quay đầu chiết trở về, lốp xe nhanh chóng cọ xát mặt đất phát ra cực kỳ chói tai thanh âm  
Mặt sau người nhìn đến ốc đức nhạc đầy mặt lệ khí hồng mắt, không muốn sống đối với xông tới, cùng lại đây lấy mạng lệ quỷ giống nhau, sôi nổi sợ tới mức rối loạn tay chân, bị buộc đến lâm thời chuyển hướng tránh ra, hai chiếc xe trực tiếp dán mặt đất ngã văng ra ngoài, liền người mang xe trên mặt đất lăn vài vòng thống khổ kêu thảm thiết lên, dư lại một chiếc motor khẩn cấp sát xe, tiếp theo đuổi theo, trên xe nam nhân vội vàng móc ra thương, run rẩy tay không ngừng hướng ốc đức nhạc nổ súng, ốc đức nhạc sau lưng trúng một thương, cảm giác đau đớn từ sau lưng xé rách khai lan tràn đến toàn thân thần kinh  
Ốc đức nhạc nha đều mau cắn, cái trán bạo khởi số căn gân xanh, dùng hết toàn thân sức lực lại lần nữa đè nặng thân xe quay đầu, trong mắt tức giận sắp phá tan phía chân trời, nam nhân viên đạn không nhiều lắm, đã đánh xong, chạy nhanh thả chậm tốc độ xe, thấy ốc đức nhạc vọt tới trước mắt, đơn giản sợ hãi nhắm lại mắt, thật lớn va chạm thanh ở bên tai tạc nứt, ốc đức nhạc xe máy đỉnh đối phương xe lao ra đi mấy trăm mét, chói tai lại bén nhọn cọ xát thanh vẫn luôn tiếng vọng ở bên tai, hai người đều từ trên xe té xuống, ốc đức nhạc thói quen tính ôm đầu, tác động phía sau lưng miệng vết thương, một trận đầu váng mắt hoa, lỗ tai là sai lệch tiếng gầm rú  
Rơi xuống đất nháy mắt toàn thân như là bị xe tải nghiền áp quá một lần, cảm giác đau đớn ở trong đầu tạc nứt, hoãn một hồi, ốc đức nhạc tay chống mà, run rẩy thân thể ý đồ đứng lên, nổi lên một nửa lại quăng ngã đi xuống, trên mặt là máu chảy đầm đìa một mảnh, huyết theo mí mắt nhỏ giọt, trước mắt cảnh tượng đều là màu đỏ

  
Lộ tiểu bắc lúc này có chút hỏng mất, hắn bị bắt nghe xong thật lâu tình yêu động tác phiến, ván giường thượng còn thường thường truyền đến tiếng đánh, rất nhiều lần cũ xưa ván giường bị dùng sức ép xuống phát ra kẽo kẹt thảm thiết thanh âm, lộ tiểu bắc đều đến trong lòng run sợ che lại ngực, sợ giường trực tiếp sụp, quá trình quá mức kích thích hung hiểm, đơn giản trực tiếp nhắm mắt che lại lỗ tai nằm ngay đơ  
Rốt cuộc chờ đến hai người rời đi, lộ tiểu bắc nhẹ nhàng thở ra, lại bắt đầu lo lắng khởi ốc đức nhạc, nghĩ hắn từ lầu hai nhảy xuống đi sẽ không trực tiếp quăng ngã tàn đi, chạy không nhanh nhẹn bị những người đó bắt lấy làm sao bây giờ, trong lòng hỏa liệu liệu thiêu cháy  
Lộ tiểu bắc sốt ruột bò đi ra ngoài, hắn muốn gặp ốc đức nhạc  
Bò đến một nửa, trước mắt nhiều một đôi dép lê, ngẩng đầu vừa thấy, là nữ nhân kia, nàng cau mày ném rớt trong tay yên, lao lực đem lộ tiểu bắc đỡ đến trên giường  
Lộ tiểu bắc cảnh giác nhìn nàng  
“Vì cái gì giúp ta?”  
Nữ nhân cúi xuống thân từ giường đế đem ốc đức nhạc cái rương kéo ra tới  
Triều hắn chớp chớp mắt “Bắt người tiền tài, thay người tiêu tai”  
Cái rương mở ra là tràn đầy tiền mặt, nữ nhân nhạc miệng đều phải liệt đến nhĩ sau  
“Phú quý hiểm trung cầu sao, kia chính là ám võng người, ta đây là mạo hiểm sinh mệnh giúp các ngươi yểm hộ, còn không cảm ơn ta”  
Lộ tiểu bắc vô tâm tình nghe nàng bần, sốt ruột hỏi nàng  
“Ốc đức nhạc đi đâu?”  
“Ta như thế nào biết, khẳng định chạy trốn đi a”  
“Hắn nói hắn sẽ trở về”  
“Xuy, trước không nói hắn có thể hay không trở về, hắn có thể hay không trở về đều là vấn đề a”  
Lộ tiểu bắc nghe được càng là cấp trừng mắt  
“Ngươi thu hắn tiền, vì cái gì không nghĩ biện pháp giúp hắn”  
Nữ nhân đột nhiên thu tươi cười, khép lại cái rương, nghiêm túc nhìn chằm chằm hắn mặt

“Tiểu quỷ, này đó tiền, là hắn để cho ta tới bảo ngươi”

Không người khu ( bốn ) ốc đức nhạc ✖️ lộ tiểu bắc

  
Xe máy tiếng gầm rú từ xa tới gần, mới vừa rồi bị ném xuống hai người mở ra duy nhất một chiếc hoàn hảo xe đuổi lại đây

Trong đó cao vóc dáng chỉ huy một cái khác đi kiểm tra một bên hoàn toàn báo hỏng xe cùng nằm xoài trên một bên đã huyết nhục mơ hồ người

Máu loãng theo mí mắt trượt xuống, ốc đức nhạc nửa mở mắt thấy nghênh diện đi tới người  
Duỗi tay sờ hướng về phía quần áo nội sườn túi tiền

“Ốc đức nhạc, ngươi nói, ngươi đồ cái gì đâu”

Nam nhân trên người cũng mang theo máu chảy đầm đìa trầy da, cắn yên ngồi xổm xuống, quan sát kỹ lưỡng ốc đức nhạc chật vật bộ dáng

Một bên người đột nhiên kinh hô một tiếng

“Ca, không khí”

Nam nhân sau khi nghe được trích rớt trong tay yên, thở hắt ra, bực bội xoa tóc, đem yên cuốn ấn ở ốc đức nhạc mu bàn tay thượng, nóng rực tàn thuốc ở hắn làn da thượng năng ra màu đen dấu vết, ốc đức nhạc cắn răng nắm chặt nắm tay

“Chuẩn bị đuổi kịp mặt hội báo một tiếng”

Một bên người theo tiếng móc ra di động

Ốc đức nhạc trầm khuôn mặt giương mắt xem hắn, trong mắt là hung ác sát khí

“Ngươi tốt nhất đừng dừng ở ta trong tay”

Nam nhân phảng phất nghe được thiên đại chê cười, biểu tình buồn cười chọn mi

“Hiện tại không thể so trước kia, ốc ca”

“Ngươi cho rằng ngươi bảo cái kia tiểu người què, hắn liền sẽ cảm tạ ngươi sao, ngươi tính toán đem hắn đưa tới nào đi? Đưa về gia? Sau đó trở tay báo nguy liền ngươi dẫn chúng ta cùng nhau bắt? Làm loại này chuyện ngu xuẩn, không giống ngươi phong cách”

“Các ngươi lại có thể chạy trốn tới chạy đi đâu đâu, nơi nơi đều là ám võng người”

Thấy ốc đức nhạc trầm mặc, nam nhân thanh âm phóng ôn hòa

“Hải Hà bang người tìm ta chào hỏi qua, ngươi chỉ cần đem kia tiểu người què giao ra đây, chúng ta trở về hảo báo cáo kết quả công tác, sẽ không lại động ngươi. Ta huynh đệ chết, ta cũng có thể đổi cái cách nói đuổi kịp mặt công đạo, ngươi cảm thấy thế nào?”

Trầm mặc một hồi  
Ốc đức nhạc nhếch miệng cười cười, nam nhân cũng đối với hắn cười ngây ngô lên

“Phanh ——”

Thật lớn tiếng súng ở bên tai chấn vang, nam nhân ở một trận ù tai trong tiếng ngã xuống đất, thân thể phản xạ tính run rẩy vài cái, thân thể dần dần mất đi độ ấm

Một bên người sợ tới mức thất thần, cuống quít gian đang muốn móc ra thương, bị ốc đức nhạc mấy thương đánh trúng cánh tay, trong tay thương đã không có viên đạn, ốc đức nhạc nháy mắt đứng dậy vọt qua đi

Hai người vặn đánh vào cùng nhau, ốc đức nhạc dựa vào một thân cậy mạnh đem người đè ở dưới thân, giơ trong tay thương tạp hướng hắn đôi mắt, bắn vẻ mặt huyết

  
Lộ tiểu bắc ở kia phiến rách nát phía trước cửa sổ ngồi, mắt trông mong nhìn dưới lầu trống rỗng nơi sân, đêm dài lộ trọng, như sương lấy tới áo khoác cho hắn phủ thêm, trầm mặc ở hắn bên cạnh đứng, điểm điếu thuốc cùng nhau nhìn ngoài cửa sổ

Động cơ nổ vang thanh ở yên tĩnh ban đêm đặc biệt rõ ràng, lộ tiểu bắc nắm chặt nắm tay, chua xót trong mắt tích khởi nóng bỏng nước mắt

Ốc đức nhạc cường chống một hơi tắt hỏa, đầu hôn não trướng, tầm mắt cũng là mơ hồ không rõ, chỉ dựa vào bản năng đem xe khai trở về

Tiếp theo là trọng vật ngã xuống đất thanh âm

Lộ tiểu bắc run rẩy tay lôi kéo như sương vạt áo, nước mắt bất tri bất giác chảy đầy mặt

“Ngươi mau đi xem một chút, hắn… Hắn chảy thật nhiều huyết”

Ốc đức nhạc đã chết ngất qua đi, như sương kiểm tra rồi một chút hắn thương, nhăn lại mi, kêu mấy cái lữ quán tiểu nhị, đem người nâng đi lên

Lữ quán vốn dĩ nhân thủ liền không nhiều lắm, chỉ có một đã từng đương quá hộ sĩ đầu bếp run rẩy tay tiếp nhận đao

“Này phụ cận không bệnh viện, ngươi cho hắn cầm đạn lấy ra”

Lộ tiểu bắc đau lòng nhìn trước mắt máu chảy đầm đìa người, duỗi tay nhẹ nhàng lau đi trên mặt hắn huyết cùng bùn

Vài người tiến lên đem ốc đức nhạc lật qua thân đi, phân biệt đè lại hắn tay chân

“Thuốc mê lượng không đủ, khả năng sẽ tỉnh lại, nhất định đè lại”

Như sương nhìn lộ tiểu bắc trắng bệch mặt, thở dài

“Làm người đem ngươi đưa đến khác phòng nghỉ ngơi một chút đi, nơi này có ta”

“Không! Không cần, ta tại đây nhìn hắn, không quấy rầy các ngươi……”

Như sương nhéo yên mắt lé nhìn hắn một cái

“Tùy ngươi”

  
Viên đạn vào tay một nửa thời điểm ốc đức nhạc đau nửa mở mở mắt, tròng mắt thượng che kín hồng tơ máu, cắn răng phát ra trầm thấp gào rống, tứ chi bị người gắt gao đè lại không thể động đậy, như là bị thương bị nhốt đang ở thê lương giãy giụa dã thú

Mơ hồ trong tầm mắt là một bên hồng mắt lộ tiểu bắc

Đau đớn xúc giác ở hắn đại não nội điên cuồng xé rách, không lâu trước mắt lại lâm vào hắc ám

Không biết ngủ bao lâu, ốc đức nhạc tỉnh lại thời điểm thiên vẫn là hắc, mở mắt ra nhìn đến chính là tối tăm trong nhà, trong cơ thể trì độn cảm giác đau đớn tùy theo mà đến, như là một cái buồn côn đột nhiên gõ khai sở hữu cảm giác đau thần kinh, ốc đức nhạc chính mình thử ngồi dậy tới, dựa vào đầu giường, đau đớn than nhẹ thanh từ bên môi tràn ra, hắn trương trương môi khô khốc, thanh âm thập phần khàn khàn

Giật giật ngón tay, mới phát hiện lộ tiểu bắc vẫn luôn nắm hắn tay ghé vào mép giường

Nhận thấy được tiếng vang, lộ tiểu bắc đột nhiên ngẩng đầu, thẳng tắp đối thượng ốc đức nhạc đánh giá hắn mắt, nhận thấy được mặt biên lướt qua lạnh lạnh nước mắt, lộ tiểu bắc chạy nhanh buông ra nắm hắn tay, lau trên mặt nước mắt

“Muốn uống thủy sao”

Nói duỗi tay lấy quá mép giường trên bàn phóng thủy, đưa cho hắn  
Ốc đức nhạc tiếp nhận thủy uống một hơi cạn sạch, liếm liếm môi khô khốc

“Nơi này không thể lâu đãi”

Lộ tiểu bắc hồng mắt thấy hắn xem nhập thần, ốc đức nhạc mí mắt thượng dán màu trắng băng keo cá nhân, ở tiểu mạch sắc làn da hạ làm nổi bật thực rõ ràng, đĩnh kiều mũi hạ là gợi cảm môi mỏng, lúc này có chút khô nứt khởi da

Có lẽ là hắn cực nóng ánh mắt quá mức rõ ràng, ốc đức nhạc ánh mắt có chút né tránh

“Hiện tại là khi nào”

Lộ tiểu bắc nhìn chằm chằm hắn có chút tái nhợt môi, trong lòng ngứa

“Ngươi ngủ một ngày, như sương nói ngươi buổi tối khả năng sẽ đau tỉnh”

Ốc đức nhạc hai mắt phóng không suy tư một hồi, nhắm lại chua xót mắt

“Tiểu người què, cho ta lấy điếu thuốc”

Lộ tiểu bắc lấy ra tùy thời mang ở trên người hộp thuốc, trừu một cây nhét vào hắn bên môi, thô ráp lại có chút mềm mại môi thịt cọ qua hắn đầu ngón tay, ốc đức nhạc cúi đầu ngậm lấy yên  
Lộ tiểu bắc thấu đi lên, nửa cái thân mình ghé vào hắn trước ngực, thế hắn điểm thượng hỏa

Tối tăm hoàn cảnh trung mỏng manh lại sáng ngời ánh lửa chiếu sáng lên hai người khuôn mặt, lộ tiểu bắc đưa tình nhìn chằm chằm ốc đức nhạc mặt, hồi lâu không có thối lui

Ốc đức nhạc ngậm thuốc lá xem hắn, trong mắt mang theo ý cười, duỗi tay lấy rớt trong miệng yên, để sát vào hướng trên mặt hắn phun ra điếu thuốc sương mù

Lộ tiểu bắc ở nghênh diện mà đến sương khói trung mê thu hút, trái tim bắt đầu kinh hoàng, ngay sau đó môi bộ cảm thấy một mảnh cực nóng xúc cảm, thô ráp cọ xát cảm như trong tưởng tượng giống nhau kỳ diệu  
Ốc đức nhạc duỗi tay đè lại đầu của hắn, gia tăng nụ hôn này

Môi lưỡi giao triền, cực nóng xúc cảm như là bị điện giật giống nhau từ giữa môi truyền khắp toàn thân, ốc đức nhạc liếm cắn lộ tiểu bắc hồng nhuận môi thịt, cuốn tiến trong miệng liếm mút

Lộ tiểu bắc mở to mắt cẩn thận đánh giá ốc đức nhạc buông xuống mắt, gần gũi thở ra hơi thở làm hắn cảm thấy tâm động, bế tắc hắc ám không gian, cực nóng ấm áp hơi thở, từng đợt tê dại thoải mái cảm lặng lẽ bò lên trên tứ chi

Ốc đức nhạc đem người ôm đến trên giường, làm hắn khóa ngồi ở trên người mình, bóp lộ tiểu bắc cằm thô man phiên giảo lên, đầu lưỡi câu lấy đầu lưỡi quấn quanh cọ xát, dồn dập sắc khí tiếng hít thở cùng với ướt dính tiếng nước tiếng vọng ở bên tai, hai người ở đen như mực trong hoàn cảnh hôn trời đất u ám, ôm nhau liều chết triền miên

  
Như sương tiến vào thời điểm trên giường hai người còn thân khó xá khó phân, nhìn đến ốc đức nhạc tay đã vòng đến mặt sau vói vào nhân gia tiểu hài tử trong quần áo

Như sương mang theo hỏa khí đem trong tay dược thật mạnh phóng tới trên bàn

“Đổi dược!!!”

Lộ tiểu bắc giống cái con thỏ giống nhau hoảng sợ run lên thân thể, đẩy ra ốc đức nhạc, quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua như sương, trên mặt đằng mà hồng khởi một mảnh

Ốc đức nhạc lại để sát vào hôn một cái hắn phiếm sưng đỏ môi, đem người ôm đến mép giường, không cẩn thận khẽ động phía sau lưng thương, đau nhe răng trợn mắt

Như sương cười lạnh đi tới, đem băng gạc cùng dược ném tới trên giường

“Nhìn ngươi kia đức hạnh”

Ốc đức nhạc liếm liếm môi, nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía lộ tiểu bắc, cười vẻ mặt tà khí

“Cho người ta liều mạng, thu điểm thù lao”

Như sương tháo xuống bị huyết thẩm thấu băng gạc, rút ra hộp thuốc, đệ một cây yên cho hắn

“Ba người kia ngươi xử lý sạch sẽ không?”

Ốc đức nhạc cắn yên nhịn đau, chau mày đến cùng nhau, mơ hồ không rõ lên tiếng

“Ta làm thủ hạ đem mặt khác một người trói lại, ở lầu một phòng bếp tầng hầm ngầm, xử lý như thế nào?”

“Tùy tiện ngươi, chúng ta đêm nay liền đi”

Lộ tiểu bắc có chút kinh ngạc xem hắn, duỗi tay giữ chặt hắn cánh tay nhẹ nhàng lắc lắc

“Lại nghỉ ngơi một hồi”

Ốc đức nhạc trích rớt trong miệng yên, đưa tới hắn bên môi, lộ tiểu bắc ngơ ngác ngậm lấy, ốc đức nhạc thấu tiến lên đi hôn hôn hắn đỏ lên gương mặt

“Trên đường nghỉ ngơi”

Một bên như sương xem thường đều phải phiên đến bầu trời đi

“Tiền thuốc men quay đầu lại cho ta đánh cái giấy nợ”

Như sương đem dưới lầu xe mượn cho bọn họ, còn phái một cái tiểu nhị hỗ trợ lái xe, nơi này khoảng cách không người khu biên cảnh đã không xa, chạng vạng thời điểm xuất phát, ngày mai là có thể rời đi nơi này

Ốc đức nhạc nửa cái thân mình đều dựa ở lộ tiểu bắc trên người, lộ tiểu bắc khẩn trương một cử động nhỏ cũng không dám, sợ xả đến hắn miệng vết thương

Trước khi đi như sương hướng hắn trong bao nhét đầy phải cho ốc đức nhạc đổi thuốc trị thương, còn có trước tiên làm tốt giả giấy chứng nhận, phương tiện bọn họ đi ra ngoài cùng vào ở khách sạn

Lộ tiểu bắc cảm thụ được bên người người nhiệt độ cơ thể, đối với cửa sổ phát ngốc, hắn đáy lòng có chút mê mang, lý không rõ chính mình suy nghĩ, cũng không biết ốc đức nhạc nội tâm ý tưởng, hắn cũng không dám đi mở miệng hỏi, sợ không chiếm được muốn đáp án

Lộ tiểu bắc không ngốc, hắn chỉ là có chút tình cảm thiếu hụt, cho nên đối các loại cảm tình biểu lộ cùng cảm ứng đều có chút trì độn, tựa như bọn họ chưa từng thản ngôn thích, liền trước tiếp hôn, dựa vào bản năng ý nguyện đi thân cận, đi dựa vào

  
Ốc đức nhạc nhắm hai mắt đem mặt cọ đến hắn cổ chỗ, có tâm chiếm chút tiện nghi

“Đừng nghĩ nhiều, ta có thể đem ngươi đưa trở về”

Lộ tiểu bắc quay đầu lại xem hắn, trong đầu đan xen vô số ý tưởng, lời nói đến bên miệng, lại toàn bộ nuốt đi xuống


End file.
